The Kissing Booth at the Festival
by perfeccionista12
Summary: When Alice realizes too late that Bella, along with Jessica and Lauren, have been assigned to be in the kissing booth at the Fall Festival, what will the Cullens do to change it? Pretty Fluffy.. Pre Breaking Dawn... Rated T for my PaRaNoiA..
1. Oops?

**This is one of my personal favorite stories that I've written. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**BPOV**

I could tell Alice knew something was happening today. I also knew that I have no idea of what that is. Yesterday night, she had tried to get me to drive myself to school today…

_I was laying on my bed, trying to sleep, with Edward's strong cool arms holding me securely to him. Edward was running his fingers through my still damp hair, humming my lullaby in his smooth, melodic voice. I felt my eyelids drooping slowly, and snuggled deeper into his chest, sighing contently. His arms tightened around me before suddenly going rigid. My eyes snapped open, all signs of fatigue forgotten._

"_Edward, what's wrong?" I asked, panicked. _

"_Alice," he growled. I was about to ask him to elaborate, when abruptly, I felt an unnatural breeze coming from my window. I turned my head expecting to see a small pixie, and I was not disappointed. Alice was smiling, a mixture of smugness, enthusiasm, and excitement, with mischief being the most prominent emotion, masking her face. I cringed into Edward's chest, scared. She looked at me and rolled her eyes, but her facial expression didn't change._

"_Bella," she said innocently. I knew her too well to know that whatever she was about to tell me was anything but innocent. I felt Edward's chest vibrating from the low growls he was emitting, but Alice paid no heed to him; her eyes remained focused on me. _

"_Alice," Edward said through clenched teeth. I could tell he was fighting to keep his composure. "What are you hiding?"he asked, exasperated, his hold around me tightening convulsively._

_She ignored him, her eyes never leaving my fearful ones. "Bella, can you drive your truck to school tomorrow, for me…please?" she asked, pleadingly. Immediately, suspicion and annoyance overcame my fear. I glared at my sister to be for even suggesting it and, apparently, Edward was already annoyed. Her stare never wavered. Why does she want me to drive to school by myself? I knew she would argue with me for the decision she already knew I would obviously make._

"_Why?" I asked, confusion and fear worming its way back into my tone. Edward was sitting silently beside me, glaring at his favorite sister._

"_Just trust me, Bella," she said sweetly._

"_No," I said, answering her request and her statement. Not that I don't trust her, but Alice is simply Alice. My suspicions were right, she was expecting this. Her expression changed. Without another word, Alice's eyebrows rose, creasing in the middle and her lips turned into the most heartbreaking pout. I remember this expression from when she convinced me- manipulated being the more appropriate word- into letting her plan our wedding. I felt my self crumbling. Fast. I sighed and Alice smiled widely, seeing an easy win. Edward suddenly looked at me and the intensity of his stare caused me to take in a sharp breath in a barely audible gasp. His topaz eyes smoldered and burned as his eyes bore into mine. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, my breathing growing more shallow and desperate. He looked deep into my eyes pleadingly. I barely registered Alice stamping her foot; Edward's stare never wavered._

"_Bella," Edward breathed, his cool sweet breath fanning my face. Somewhere in the back of my mind registered that he was dazzling me, but the less noble side of my mind didn't care. Edward continued to gaze at me and it took me a slow second to realize he wanted me to respond._

"_Yes, Edward?" I breathed, barely aware of what I was saying; I was too caught up in this Edward induced trance- no matter how unfair of an advantage he was taking. I felt his frame vibrate lightly in a silent chuckle. Edward's hands, which had been locked around my waist, moved up to my shoulders and back down to interlock with my fingers. He leaned down to place a chaste kiss on my lips, simultaneously bringing our interlaced hands above my head. _

_He ran his lips along my jaw line, leaving a trail of kisses down to the hollow of my throat. He brought his cool lips right to my ear "Will you let me drive you to school tomorrow?" he whispered gently. This confused me; doesn't he always drive me to school? Slowly, I opened my eyes, which I don't even remember closing, and stared dumbly at his glorious face. He smiled at my confused expression before raising his delicate eyebrow, waiting for me to respond. I nodded helplessly, which caused his smile to turn smug, triumphant. He pressed his lips to mine before I could register more than that. His lips moved against mine eagerly, his hands releasing mine to frame my face, and I greedily weaved my fingers through his silky hair. He moaned in response, before breaking away, allowing me to breathe. He grinned at me joyfully before placing one last chaste kiss and turning me around so I could face his visibly fuming sister._

_I had completely forgotten that Alice was here and had seen our rather intimate moment. As this realization dawned on me, I turned my now burning face toward Edward, using my hair to shield me although, I'm sure Alice could feel my blush anyway. I felt Edward chuckle once before kissing my hair._

"_Fine Bella," Alice said innocently. Surprised, I turned my head back toward her in time to see a sinister smile plastered on her f ace before she leaped gracefully out the window. I heaved a long, exasperated sigh. Edward chuckled and pulled me closer to his chest and started humming my lullaby._

"_I love you, Bella" Edward whispered, placing a gentle kiss on my forehead._

"_I love you too, Edward," I responded automatically. More tired than I suspected, I drifted off into unconsciousness… _

So now, just like any other day, I am with Edward in his Volvo driving to school. My fingers are drawing lazy patterns on his hand. I was still trying to figure out what could possibly make Alice ask me to take my truck today? I turned my head to the window, glaring at the dark overcast that continuously covers Forks. I don't know how long I stared out the window, but then I felt cool lips on my forehead. I turned my head slightly to see him frowning slightly.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently. I sighed and nodded once; he didn't look convinced. Edward put his finger under my chin and guided my face up to meet his eyes. "I don't believe you," he said gently. "Tell me, please," he said pleadingly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw people looking at us, eyes straining to see something through the tinted window. I tried to pull away, but Edward was having none of it. "You're not going anywhere until you tell me," he threatened darkly. Although I knew he wouldn't let me be late for class, I could tell that he was worried. I sighed, smiling gently and placed my fingertips on his cheek.

"Nothing is _wrong_," I began; I made a face at the word. "I don't think there is anyway. I'm just trying to figure out why Alice wanted me to drive my truck today," I stated, my voice turning the statement into a complaint. Edward chuckled once and kissed my cheek.

"I was thinking the same thing, actually," he whispered, his lips never leaving my skin. "She was blocking me last night, and right now as well," he added, and then he lifted his face to glare out the passenger side window. Confused, I turned my head in time to see a yellow Porsche pull up next to us. Alice poked her head out the open window to wave at us. Edward growled in response, and turned to get out of the car. Simultaneously, he was opening my door; I was surprised to see that no one else was out here except for us.

Edward took my hand, interlocking our fingers, his eyes never leaving Alice. Alice continued to smile up at him angelically; Edward growled menacingly at her before turning toward our first hour class. I looked over my shoulder and saw Alice talking to Rosalie and Jasper, who had just pulled up in Emmett's jeep. Seeming to sense my gaze, she turned to blow me a kiss. I smiled timidly back, before turning my attention back to Edward. He seemed calmer; his body posture was more relaxed. I lifted our interlocked hands to place a gentle kiss on his palm. He smiled down at me and placed a loving kiss on my lips.

"You know," I said in a nonchalant tone, "I doubt that whatever Alice is planning is _that_ bad," I said calmly. Edward chuckled and kissed my hair.

"Maybe," was all he said.

We settled into our seats just as the bell rang. Mr. Berty came into the classroom with a stack of different color papers. I looked at Edward, about to ask what they were, but I was not expecting his expression; no word could describe how angry he looked. It seems our earlier conversation was irrelevant to what is in the teacher's hands. I looked back over to Edward; he was paler than usual, his knuckles straining to not break the desk. I put my hand over one of his but he didn't respond. I followed his gaze and then I saw Alice looking at Edward from outside the door. I looked back at Edward, confused. It was clear that whatever Alice was telling him, he definitely didn't like it…

"Okay class," Mr. Berty said, loud enough to catch everyone's attention. I rubbed circles on Edward's hand with my thumb. He still didn't move. I looked back at the door. Alice seemed to sense my gaze because she then turned to look at me and gave me a reassuring smile, although, her lower lips trembled. I turned back to Mr. Berty, completely confused.

"Okay so Forks High School is having its annual Fall Festival charity event," he said half enthused. "Each class is going to have three participants in the festival and our class is in charge of, the kissing booth."

My eyes widened as the realization hit me. I was already expecting the next words that came out of his mouth.

"Bella, Lauren, and Jessica are going to be our participants this year." I blanched. "Ladies, the festival is this Friday. You will have Angela here," he motioned his hand toward her, "in charge. There are a few rules, you will discuss it today, after school. Hmm, let's see," he raked his eyes back over the paper, seeing if he forgot anything. "Nope, that's it for now, Angela will give you the rules at the end of the day," he said as he turned to begin writing notes. I exhaled in a gust, not even aware I was holding my breath.

Already, some of the boys in the classroom were giving me what I assume to be their most attractive smiles; Edward growled in response.

I put my head in my hands and tried desperately to steady my breathing, and hopefully stop the room from spinning. I felt Edward's hand rubbing soothing circles on my back. I turned slightly to look at him and he brushed the hair away from my face.

"Are you okay?" he asked anxiously, barely loud enough for me to hear. I could only nod once, never lifting my head. He lovingly kissed my forehead. Edward took my hand under the table, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb. I looked back up toward the door and saw Alice's desperate glance before she disappeared. "I love you," Edward whispered in my ear. I smiled gently and turned toward him.

"I love you too," I responded without much thought. I was slightly worried about Edward's temper in the situation, and judging by Alice's heartbroken expression a second ago, she had no idea about what was going on, or, she was too late. I sighed, exasperated. I had no idea how to fix a problem such as this, or, if there is any way to fix this at all. I shook my head slightly, trying to clear the thought. Edward continued to rub my back, kissing me every so often, and murmuring reassurances in my hair; if I didn't know his voice so well, the uncertainty and aggravation underlying his words would have been hard to detect. I turned toward him once more and he kissed me once more. Edward picked up his pen just in time for the teacher to turn around.

It was going to be a _long_ week…

* * *

**I know I have other stories to update and i apologize a million times. But, I hope you enjoy this one and please PLEASE Review. I have no incentive to update if i don't know if anyone is reading my stories.**

**XoXo,**

**perfeccionista12**


	2. Distractions

**Author's Notes:** This chapter was a little difficult to write as i was trying to get more romance into this chapter, and I hope I kept it true to canon. Enjoy.

* * *

**BPOV**

After a seemingly endless first period, Edward half carried me to our next class; he didn't appreciate the looks that I received from nearly every boy in Forks High. All throughout first period, after Mr. Berty's "exciting" announcement, my face seemed incapable of doing anything besides maintaining a steady blush, much to Edward's concern. I sighed in acute relief when we came into our next classroom. Alice was waiting in the doorway. Edward snarled viciously under his breath, his free hand balling into a fist.

"What happened?" he growled. Each word was strained and distant. I looked up sharply to see his face, my muscles aching from keeping it down for so long. Wincing, I rubbed the back of my neck until I felt a cool hand stop mine. I felt his lips gently kiss the nape of my neck and I instinctively turned my head to give him better access. Cool breath tickled the skin there in a silent chuckle and then, it abruptly stopped. I looked up and saw Alice and Edward staring meaningfully at each other, having another silent conversation. I sighed impatiently. Edward took my hand, and walked to our seats, his eyes maintaining their distance. I stared at Alice as I sat down; her eyes were locked with Edward. I stared confusedly between them, occasionally heaving an exasperated sigh that neither of them seemed to notice. Class had started now; Edward and Alice merely adjusted their position to make it look like they were staring at the front of the classroom. Of course, I knew all to well that their conversation hadn't even been interrupted. Sighing for what might have been the hundredth time today, I laid my head on my arms, folded on the desk. I felt Edward's hand running through my hair, softly rubbing my back. Ms. Strauss' bored voice continued to drone on about the upcoming test on Friday in the same monotone as she wrote lazily across the board. I easily blocked her out. Would this class never end?

"Bella," someone whispered. His voice sounded oddly familiar, but I just couldn't place it. I slowly lifted my head, my eyes scanning the room for the source. My eyes locked with a scrawny, auburn haired boy, with dark brown eyes hidden behind thick framed glasses. He smiled indulgently when our eyes met, and I noticed Edward had stopped his soothing gesture. I turned to look at him, his eyes darker now, closer to onyx than gold now, his lip curling back from his teeth ever so slightly. He glared balefully at the boy, his body shifting infinitesimally in his seat, preparing to crouch. Worried, I turned my attention back to the boy.

Nothing.

It's as though he is unaware of Edward's presence by my side, like he only sees me. This revelation brought the blood back to my cheeks, which caused him to smile and wink cheekily. Edward growled beside me, the sound seeming louder in the dead silence. Ms. Strauss faltered in her speech for a moment, before continuing, her eyes never leaving the board. Finally, the seemingly suicidal boy noticed Edward, almost automatically recoiling in his seat. From the corner of my eye, I saw Edward's lips twitch, fighting a smile. The peculiar boy turned in his seat, a defeated expression crossing his features. I heaved a long sigh of relief. Edward leaned over and kissed my cheek. He seemed to be finished with his and Alice's previous conversation, but I couldn't be sure.

"So what were you and Alice talking about?" I asked, voicing my question in a tone barely audible to my own ears. He pressed his lips lightly to my ear before whispering, "Alice was… distracted." I turned my eyes toward him, narrowing them in suspicion. He smiled lovingly at me, and I was caught off guard once again by the indulgent pride I saw shining in his eyes. I felt my expression shift from suspicion to confusion. Edward shook his head, still smiling slightly, before kissing the tip of my nose. To my surprise, the bell rang, causing me to nearly jump out my seat, much to Edward's entertainment. It hadn't escaped my notice that Edward hadn't completely answered my question. As if reading my mind, Edward chuckled, wrapping his arm tightly around my waist, pulling me flush against his side. "I think Alice wants to explain it to you herself, love" he said, his voice muffled by my hair.

I turned around, craning my neck, seeing if I could spot Alice, but she was no where to be seen. Confused, I looked back at Edward, my face slipping into a pout. I wouldn't be seeing Alice again until lunch, so I wouldn't get my answers for another hour. Edward smiled apologetically, ducking down to quickly capture my lips in a passionate kiss. Somewhere in the haze, I managed to remember that we were in a hallway, the _school_ hallway, no less. And as I looked around, I saw the blank and gaping stares of the students walking by. Blushing furiously, I turned back to Edward, the scowl returning. I could tell that he knew I wasn't really upset. That familiar mischievous gleam in his eyes told me that. My heart skipped a beat before breaking into a dead sprint.

As we arrived outside the door to our third period class, Edward pulled me to the side, turning me to face him, wrapping his other arm tight around my waist. He was still trying to smother his entertained grin, and failing miserably. He dropped his head to my neck, burying himself in my hair. He exhaled on my neck, his cool breath raising goose bumps on my heated skin. People were still looking- gawking being the more appropriate word- at us, and I reluctantly tried to extricate myself from Edward's grasp, but his arms merely tightened in response. He placed his lips on my neck, right where my pulse was beating rapidly under my skin. He inhaled deeply, placing one last lingering kiss on my neck before pulling back. Smiling crookedly, he took my hand, leading me to our seats.

The bell rang just as Ms. Rogers came rushing into class. I looked to the front of the class, and saw Mike looking at me with a smug grin across his face. This surprised me. After Edward had come back from 'L.A', I assumed he would carefully keep his distance. I guess I was just being naive. I should have known that Mike would still be persistent enough to jump on this opportunity. Trying to hide my internal disgust, I smiled back shyly- just a slight twitch of my lips- and turned away. I let my hair fall to cover the side of my face that was visible to him. I wrote my notes, pretending to be engrossed with the lesson. I could feel Mike's eyes on me as I continued to write, although, when I could muster up the courage to look up at him, he would turn away. Beside me a quick blur of white caught my attention. I turned my head sideways and saw Edward pinching the bridge of his nose in agitation. His eyes were closed, his jaw muscles bunched. I stared at his profile intently and saw his lips moving, much too fast for me to decipher what he was saying.

My heart twisted uncomfortably at his tormented expression. I looked to Alice desperately for help to try to dissipate the anguish in his expression. Alice smiled gently, empathetically. I know Alice feels guilty for not seeing the vision of the kissing booth sooner, and I'm sure she will have something to say when we get to the cafeteria.

In perfect timing, the bell rang, signaling the end of yet another seemingly endless period. In a movement too fast for me to see, Edward had grabbed me around my waist, pulling me securely to his side. He lifted me off the ground and ran at inhuman speed, to the lunch room, I assume. He set me on my feet and pulled me close, burying his face in my hair. I noticed the smell of bleach and food, strangely mingling together. I wrapped my arms around his waist, pressing a kiss on the nape of his neck.

"Bella, Bella, I'm _so_ sorry!" Alice said anxiously, her words stringing together as they often did when she was anxious or excited. Her voice startled me, causing me to jump and whirl around to face her. Her eyes were wide and sparkling, almost like she would cry if that were possible. Her lower lip trembled just noticeably, and the expression nearly tore me to pieces. It was worse than the face she made to get me to succumb to letting her plan my wedding. The fact that this one was sincere made it all the more heartbreaking. I stepped out of the circle of Edward's arms to envelope Alice in mine. I felt her small body tremble beneath me. I kissed her spiky hair and tightened my hold around her.

"It wasn't your fault Alice; you shouldn't beat yourself up about it." I tried to soothe hr. I felt her rigid pose soften, and continued in what I hoped was a level tone, " it's not that bad, really" I was happy that my voice remained even, although I felt Edward's gaze on my face checking for any flicker of emotion to belie my words. I heard the door open to the cafeteria, the jumbled garble of conversations flooding through the otherwise empty space.

Alice released me and took my hand, pulling me to our usual table. I sat down slowly- I had been, for the most part, accident free and I am not expecting it to last much longer- in my seat. Alice rolled her eyes with a smile, one in which I returned gladly.

"Bella, sweetheart, you need to eat something," Edward murmured. I turned to him, pouting, feeling slightly smug when his eyes widened, before narrowing an instant later. He shook his head fractionally, my favorite crooked smile dominating his features. Without another word, he took my hand and pulled me out of my chair.

"But I'm not hungry," I whined, sounding like a petulant child. Much to my displeasure, my stomach growled. Edward chuckled and pulled me closer, kissing my forehead gently. It's amazing how easily I forget that I am in a lunchroom full of people, some of who, unfortunately, pay more attention to me than I am comfortable with. Sighing contently, I rest my head on Edward's shoulder as we walk, effectively causing myself to trip over my own feet. Edward stabled me, wrapping his arm more securely about my waist. We make it to the line, and Edward, as has become the usual, puts more food on the tray than I could even dream of eating.

When he sees the speculative look I throw at the ridiculous amount of food on my tray, he smiled, saying, "Oh, this is for me too, of course." I rolled my eyes at the mock solemnity in his voice, but couldn't hide the wide smile dominating my face. We walked back to the table, Edward holding my –_our_- tray in one hand, the other intertwined securely with mine. When we reached the table, I noticed Emmett's massive hulk sitting leisurely in one of the chairs. Knowing that he was supposed to be in "college", his presence, although not unpleasant, confused me further.

Upon seeing part of my future family, the memory of Edward and Alice's wordless conversation flashed to the forefront on my mind. Locking my gaze solely on Alice, I asked, "So what were you and Edward talking about?" I asked, trying to seem nonchalant, and not quite managing. Alice smiled ruefully, saying quietly, "Well, I was explaining to Edward here," she paused to throw a mocking glare at her brother, "why I had asked you to take your truck to school today, and what I saw happening, with the kissing booth, I mean." She shrugged innocently and I narrowed my gaze, beseeching her to tell me more. "I had a vision of myself buying you clothes, but I didn't know what I was getting them for. I assumed it was in relation to the wedding, so I went to your house. I had to keep you and Edward in the dark because if _Edward_ knew where I was planning on taking you he wouldn't have approved. Then he would've told you and _you_ would have thrown a fit so I knew secrecy was a must." Her voice got more dream like with each word, almost as though she reliving her vision. She is right. Even though I have absolutely no idea where she was planning on taking me, I _know_ that anywhere would have been too much.

"So that's what you were planning?" I asked in disbelief. She nodded slowly, a small smile pulling at her lips.

"Wow, Bella. You sure can start up a riot," Emmett boomed, smiling tauntingly.

I didn't respond for fear that he would find something else to tease me about.

"I mean, who would've thought that you would be locking lips with every willing soul in Forks High. I'm proud of you, sis!" he continued. Before I could react, Emmett's gaze was locked on Edward, his smile never faltering.

Not bothering to focus on the mental insults and ribbing he was without a doubt throwing Edward's way, I refocused my attention back on Alice, who was now talking with Angela and Ben. Sensing my gaze, she turned toward me, her eyes gleaming expectantly.

"So, what exactly _do_ you see happening with the kissing booth, Alice?" I asked quietly, nervous to what her answer might be. Edward rubbed soothing circles on my back, seemingly sensing my distress. Her eyebrows came together, a troubled expression now dominating her features.

"Well, you see, that's the tricky part," she starts to explain…

* * *

**Phew...well as usual PLEASE PLEASE review...i would really appreciate constructive criticism... Also, can you please tell me if you would like me to post a chapter of Edward and Alice's 'silent' conversations in your review, and if I kept it true to canon.((That is VERY important to me. =))**

**x0x0,**

**perfeccionista12**


	3. Rules

**So so SO sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I have had a horrible case of writer's block, literally spending my time staring at the computer screen,willing the words to jump at me.**

**Hopefully, the next chapter won't take too long. In the meantime, ****_please _review.**

**

* * *

**

"_So, what exactly _do_ you see happening with the kissing booth, Alice?" I asked quietly, nervous to what her answer might be. Edward rubbed soothing circles on my back, seemingly sensing my distress. Her eyebrows came together, a troubled expression now dominating her features._

"_Well, you see, that's the tricky part," she starts to explain…_

**EPOV**

Alice's mind became a frantic series of visions, some clear and some too blurry to comprehend. They swirled in and out of my mind's eye as I tried to monitor the thoughts of the vile _boys_ that dared to look at my Bella. She tensed in my arms as she stared pleadingly at my sister, her wide brown eyes filling with hopeless dread. I lean over to kiss her brow, wishing more than anything I could take away the pain from her eyes.

_Edward, I don't like how this looks_, Alice moaned, showing me a vision of Bella, her face pinched up in a way that twists my heart as she leans closer to a _particular _blonde haired boy…

"_Stop_" I whispered, burying my head in Bella's fragrant tresses before she could see my tormented expression. Her lilac- freesia scent instantly put me at ease. I inhaled greedily, burying myself deeper in the crook of her neck. She inhaled sharply when my lips grazed the side of her neck, her face and neck warming with a delicate blush.

"Edward," my angel growled, her tone filled with warning. I smiled slightly, turning my head to place a gentle kiss on her cheek, causing her blush to darken just noticeably. She moaned in both defeat and aggravation as she tilted her head to the side slightly. I barely suppressed the urge to cackle with glee. Lifting my head from her shoulder, I gently cupped her chin and turned her to face me. I softly kiss her perfect lips, using every ounce of control I had not to take her away from this dreaded place.

_Edward, we have to discuss this,_ Alice, growing more distressed by the second.

_Come on, kid. What's the game plan?_ Emmett was barely able to stop himself from bouncing in his chair. A feather-light caress on my cheek brought my full attention back to my angel, who smiled contently at me.

Seeing my plan to put off this particular conversation at the least until we get back home, Alice took the liberty to continue, talking in a smooth yet aggravated tone. "Like I was saying," she pauses to throw a glare in my direction, "I can't see the outcome, but I have a theory for why that is," she waited until she had our full attention before continuing.

"I think the most logical explanation would be that our plans concerning the festival are still undecided, so until we start figuring out some plans to stop Bella from locking lips with every boy in Forks High-" a low growl sounded in my chest as Bella trembled beneath my arm; Alice left the statement unfinished, knowing we got the message- "then I suggest we combine heads here people," she finished, undaunted by my objection to her previous statement.

Before anyone could respond to Alice's statement, I spoke, the growl building up in my throat making the words more difficult to enunciate through my clenched teeth. "this is not the time _or_ the place to discuss this, Alice," although I was initially speaking to her, my eyes wandered over each of my siblings, "this conversation will be put off until we get home," I said finally, listening to their thoughts which were astonishingly reserved. Alice's glare seemed to ignite as she stared at me, her pixie- like features displaying her indignant rage. She didn't bother to threaten me mentally or verbally, settling with a wordless look that promised retribution. Half a second later, her silence took on a new meaning.

I sighed, relieved, when the bell rang.

I helped Bella to her feet, although she wasn't paying much attention to me at the moment; her eyes shifted from each face of my siblings and back to me, then Alice. She worried her lip when I finally diverted her attention from my family and stumbled more than usual as we walked to our class. I tired to assure her that this wasn't going to happen. I won't _let _it happen. But she remained far away even her beautifully expressive face, which is now devoid of all emotion, except the calculating gleam in her eye. I am almost certain she is trying to think of a plan to avoid this disastrous festival, but I can't be sure. Then again, I can never be completely sure where my Bella is concerned.

* * *

**BPOV**

By the end of the day, I was completely exhausted. I hadn't eaten much at lunch, and I have come to become quite dizzy. Edward anxiously held my hand tightly in his, his eyes darting back to my face every so often.

"Are you sure you don't want…"

"No I'm fine, really," I whispered, out of habit. Edward had offered to go get me something to eat but I'm sure I'll be fine to eat later. Besides, I need him with me while we have this disastrous meeting. He looked at me with raised eyebrows, and I know he knew I was lying. With a sigh, Edward led me through the gym doors, my shoulders slumped against him. Walking to the front bench, we sat away from Jessica and Lauren, who halted their conversation to glare at me balefully. Beside me, I felt Edward rumble with a silent growl of agitation. I curled into his chest, sighing contently when his arms wrapped around me protectively.

A few minutes later, Angela walked in, her face seemingly redder than I've ever seen; I think even _I _could feel her body heat. She stood in front of us, fidgeting nervously and cleared her throat—she was as opposed to attention as I was.

"Ok, well you all know why you're here, so let's hurry this along."Angela's usually calm and collected manner was wearing thin on the seams. "Mr. Berty filled you all in on your assignments and are all pretty self-explanatory. Mike and Tyler, you guys are in charge of the concession stand—you know cotton candy, drinks, and etcetera. Eric and Ben, you will have to come up with at least five festival events, but you must clear them with Mr. Berty first. Alice and I are going to be in charge of ordering rides. And um, oh yes the kissing booth," her voice, which had started to lose some of the tension, grew tense again, her cheeks bright with her blush.

"To make it more interesting, we made a poll for the boys in the school and asked them a few questions—all confidential, of course—and they basically made the rules for you." Angela glanced at me apologetically as Edward groaned, wrapping his arm possessively around my waist, practically pulling me onto his lap. She continued, "it must last no less than 15 seconds, no more than 30," the breath I was unconsciously holding whooshed out of my lungs. "Four out of five of your kisses have to be French kisses."

Edward's hand trailed up and down my thigh soothingly, while he showered my face in sweet, reassuring kisses. "I won't let this happen, Bella," he whispered in my ear before placing a loving kiss on the tip of my nose. I shook my head slightly, wondering how I'm going to manage this task I've so graciously been chosen to do. Edward only pulled me tighter, settling for our wordless communication that has so easily come into place for us. I could tell that he would leave the situation, for now.

But Angela had one more thing to say. "Lastly, touching is allowed, to an obvious extent," by the change in her tone, I could tell that she disagreed with this condition. Edward growled, just below human hearing clearly agreeing with Angela's distaste. "Well, that's it. I suggest the vendors get started right away; the festival will be here before you know it."

As if I needed the reminder.

Edward lifted me off the benches, carrying me out the gym and into the hallway, walking a little too fast for a human. I was about to scold him when I saw his expression. His features were set into a mask of frustration and pain. I stroked his face softly, waiting until he turned his eyes to me and smiled gently. "You know it kills me when you do that, love," he said softly, rubbing his nose with mine. I giggled lowly, straining closer to reach his smooth, marble lips. He didn't fight me as I ran my tongue along his bottom lip, tasting his indescribably sweet flesh. He moaned, almost too low for me to hear as he broke away, leaning in once more to chastely kiss my lips. This was his usual reaction, so it surprised me when he took my bottom lip in between his, sucking gently as he let his tongue swipe back and forth, tasting _my_ flesh.

He chuckled as I inhaled deeply, winding my fingers through his hair, urging him closer. He pulled away again, kissing each of my eyelids and my cheeks, smiling my favorite crooked smile. I jumped when I felt the seat cushion of his Volvo under me, Edward was sitting beside me before I could inhale again. Not five seconds later, Alice was sliding into the backseat, her eyes both far away and menacing in Edward's direction at the same time. Alice growled fiercely with a tone that promised death, "don't you _dare_ even _think_ about it Edward." He sighed regretfully, his hands tightening on the steering wheel. I touched his hand gently, smiling when he extricated his iron grip and placed his hand gently in mine.

Assuming I'd correctly interpreted his thoughts concerning Alice's hostile threat, I gently kissed his palm, teasing lightly, "When you said this wouldn't happen, I had no idea you meant whisking me off to some far away location, though I should have guessed." He turned to me with a stunned expression, his eyes shining with mischief not a second later.

"Well Mrs. Cullen, I do strongly advise you to get used to being whisked away to exotic locations, but the reason behind it, I assure you, will be under much more pleasant circumstances," he retorted silkily with a wink that set my heart sprinting. Alice chuckled behind me, and I felt my face redden as I turned my head toward the window, letting my hair fall to hide my now red face. Edward acknowledged this, rubbing his knuckles across my flushed cheek, still chuckling quietly as he pulled out of the school parking lot, speeding down the unusually vacant road.

I focused on not hyperventilating as we drew nearer to my fiancé and future family's house to address the current predicament….

* * *

**Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and I will try to update soon; I'm actually considering requesting a Beta. Any suggestions? Please let me know, (**_**along**_** with your input about my story =). Thanks!**

**Always x0x0,**

**perfeccionista12**


End file.
